


Afternoon, Lieutenant.

by MadameClutch



Series: Hours of Command [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mitaka Love, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally get a chance to blow off steam with a very steamy Lieutenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon, Lieutenant.

It had been a tense few weeks since you had started work on the Finalizer. In the short time you had been there, you had witnessed three Commander Ren tantrums, six Force chokings, and somehow managed to develop a massive crush on the quietest Lieutenant on board.

For days, you were nearly caught basically eye-fucking Mitaka. General Hux took the time to remind the entire crew of the regulations against fraternization during the next meeting; he had caught you staring at a certain lieutenant's ass, admiring how firm and squeezable it looked. Mitaka himself had caught you once, your eyes fastened below his belt as he strode by on the walkway above your desk.

Soon, you noticed him stealing looks at you as well, your eyes almost meeting his as his gaze roamed over your curves, sometimes resting on your chest, but more often than not, your hips or ass. You were pretty sure he thought you weren't looking when he adjusted himself a few times; one particular time being when you ~~purposefully~~   accidentally dropped your datapad and bent over in front of the Lieutenant to retrieve it.

After two weeks of these flirting glances and teasing Mitaka, you couldn't take it any more. You needed it. Him. Mitaka.  
And NOW.

  
\---------------------------------

You had made sure to wear the skirt that was just a bit shorter than regulation length today, knowing that it usually rode up your thighs when you sat down. You knew Mitaka had noticed; any time you sat down at the station next to his, you heard a not so muffled groan coming from the lieutenant.

When it came time for the lunch rotation, you had finally come up with a plan.

You stood slowly, making sure that Mitaka was watching as you adjusted your skirt on your hips before starting toward the exit, fully aware of the aroused Lieutenant striding behind you.

As the both of you walked down the corridor, you checked to make sure you were alone. Satisfied that the coast was clear, you grabbed Mitaka's arm and tugged him down a passageway and into an empty cabin.

"W-what is the meaning of this?! He spluttered as you locked the door panel behind you. His cheeks glowed red in the dim lighting as he looked about furtively. "Officer, this is most unbecoming behavior, and quite frankly...!"

You silenced his protests, crushing your lips against his, your hands roaming over his chest. A small squawk of surprise muffled against your lips as Mitaka tried to voice a complaint, but you took the parting of his lips as invitation to slip your tongue into his mouth, fluttering against his as you pushed your hips tightly to his pelvis. You moaned softly into the kiss as you felt his growing excitement push against the material of his trousers.

Slowly, his protests stopped, his hands wrapping around you as his tongue delves into your mouth, tracing along your teeth gently as his hands slide over your curves and up your back. Your own hands were working busily at unbuttoning and tugging his jacket off, followed swiftly by his crisp white shirt.

You continue to tease your tongue in his mouth, gently walking him back towards the cot. His hands never left your body, except to push your regulation top up over your breasts, his fingers finding your nipples, tweaking and pulling at them softly, causing you to gasp sweetly against his mouth.

Pulling away from him, you stripped yourself of your shirt and bra, grinning heatedly as you push the half-dressed Lieutenant onto the cot. He groaned, pressing back into the mattress, his hips raising to meet yours firmly as you straddled his waist. Leaning down, you trailed your tongue up Mitaka's chest, tracing swirls over his collar bone and shoulder, a delighted whimper coming from the man under you. You felt his hands come up to grasp your hips, pulling them into his lap firmly, his enjoyment quite obvious as he ground his erection up between your legs.

"This... Is against... Regulations." He panted as he continually rutted his covered hips between your thighs, his hands sliding your plain grey skirt up over your thighs. You shifted ever so slightly, keening your delight as his movements pushed against your lacy thong, the rough material clinging to your already drenched sex.

You slid your hands forward over the lieutenant's bare chest, your hips grinding in a firm figure eight in his lap. "Forget regulations for a minute, Mitaka," you nearly moan. "Take a moment and relax." You smiled, your fingertips fluttering over Mitaka's flat nipples, earning you a soft moan from the lieutenant.

He popped his hips up harder with another groan, his fingers digging into your thighs before slipping down under your pelvis, his digits easily finding your plump, throbbing clit, massaging it through your sopping wet panties.

Your back arched as you shuddered, a smile hovering on your lips as you felt your passage almost gush with desire. As he slowly circled your pleasure bud with his slender fingers, his free hand reached behind you to grip and knead at your ass. Every movement was driving you insane, a knot of want forming in your abdomen as you ground into his fingers and pelvis, your cheeks flushed deep red as he thrust up against you.

Pulling your hips up just enough, you worked your hand into his lap, unfastening his trousers and tugging them down until his erection sprang free. His shaft was already drooling with desire, his precum slicking over the plum colored head of his cock. Your fingers wrapped around his length, stroking slowly, pulling a deep, animalistic groan from the Lieutenant, his hips pushing up as he seeks your entrance with his dick, his fingers never stilling against your throbbing clit.

Ever so slowly, you positioned his cock, pushing your thong to the side as your hips ground down firmly, your slick, heated pussy engulfing his thick member. Your breath caught as his shaft stretched your cunt, your inner muscles clenching wantonly around him as you rode your hips against his, taking his full length into your body.

Mitaka closed his eyes, his grip tightening on your ass as he bounced his pelvis up to yours, thrusting roughly into you. With his fingers flicking your clit, he set a deep, hard pace, each movement making you gasp and writhe. You tried to match his rhythm, raising and lowering your hips into his lap. Your hands moved up to cup and squeeze your breasts as you fucked yourself on his cock, your body practically thrumming with pleasure as he hit deeper and deeper into you.

Pulling his hand from your crotch, Mitaka gripped your hips with both hands, pulling you down onto his cock harder and harder, his thrusting becoming almost erratic as he chased after his release. Your breasts bounced in your grip as you panted and whimpered above him, feeling yourself climbing to your peak swiftly. One particularly violent thrust had you squealing happily as his dick hit against your special spot, your hips adjusting until every thrust hit just right.

He leaned up, catching your lips with his as you began to tense, shuddering in his grip as you tried to hold back longer. As you felt yourself crumbling, the Lieutenant bit your lip, promptly sending you over the edge, your pussy gripping and clutching at his cock, your juices dripping around his length as you shivered from your orgasm.

With a few more thrusts, Mitaka moaned just as lustily, hilting himself into you as he began to cum, his length shooting his sticky, hot seed deep into you.

His nails dug into your hips as he panted, burying his face against your shoulder as both of you collapse back into the cot.

You giggled softly, still trying to catch your breath as you kissed along his shoulder, pulling your hips slowly away from his. "We should get cleaned up, Lieutenant." you sighed, blushing at the feel of his cum dripping down your thighs. "Wouldn't want to be late getting back. That's against regulations~"

Your statement drew a soft laugh/groan from Mitaka as you both began cleaning up and dressing before returning to work.


End file.
